Tankahi Yokumoriki
| name = Tankahi Yokumoriki | kanji = 翼蝠鬼-誕花妃 | romanji = Yokumoiriki Tankahi | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 3rd | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'2" | weight = 108lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Orange | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, 8th Division | previous affiliation = | occupation = 3rd Seat of the Eighth Divison | previous occupation = | team = Eigth Division | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Active | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Tankahi Yokumoriki (翼蝠鬼-誕花妃, Regal Flower Princess of the Winged Bat Demon) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, and the 3rd Seat of the Eighth Division, serving under Captain Seishima Tsumaki. Due to her name, Tankahi is nicknamed "Hana" (花, Flower). Appearance Tankahi bears the appearance of a teenage girl with grey eyes, and waist-length, burnt-orange hair. She has a slender, yet curvaceous figure, and her most notable physical aspect is her large breasts. Tankahi wears her Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) differently from other Shinigami, as she leaves the kosode open wide to reveal a considerable amount of her breasts, and, instead of hakama, she opted for a loose dress. In addition, she wears leggings as opposed to standard waraji. She also has four black vertical lines on her forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over her large breasts, which seem to conceal her nipples, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around her neck as collars. 100 years ago, Tankahi wore her hair tied up in the back of her head in a knot, yet enough of it hung loose so that it reached well down to her back, as well as two long locks on each side of her head. She had no bangs, clasping them behind her right ear instead. Her markings were noticeably different, consisting of three markings on each side that extend from her collarbone down to her breasts, and her collar lacked the middle white line. Personality Tankahi is a kind, yet stern young woman; that is to say, that is to say that her traits are equally balanced. She comes off as independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind, more than willing to help those in need, and she does her best in anything she tries her hand at; though her results will vary. She's also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state; specifically that of her captain. However, she does retain her modesty in front of everyone—and even though she is rather energetic, it can be said that she has a rather cool air about her, sometimes hiding her personal problems from those she cares about; but she has difficulty forming connections. Amusingly, Tankahi has a love of kittens; which results in almost any artistic activity she does turning out to appear similar to that of a kitten. History Tankahi been a Shinigami for at least a century. During the beginning of her Shinigami career, Tankahi was inept, and was only the 10th Seat due to her poor performance and battle capability. She refused to fight at all if she could avoid it, even drawing her sword against Hollows he had to slay was something Tankahi refused to do out of an unwillingness to purposefully bring harm to another individual. However, Seishima deliberately kept sending her on more difficult missions, his end goal to make her mentally stronger. On one of these missions, Tankahi refused to draw her Zanpakutō, despite the fact that it could have saved her had she released her Shikai, and was nearly killed before Seishima himself stepped in to save her. After this mission, she realized that her behaviour was unbecoming of a Shinigami, and vowed to improve. Over the course of the 100 years to the current timeline of the story, she has risen to the rank of 3rd Seat and become a powerful asset to her squad. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: '''Tankahi is notably powerful for a 3rd Seat Shinigami, possessing a great amount of Spiritual Power, rivalling that of an inexperienced Lieutetant at her best, and still stronger than an average 3rd Seat at her worst. Her spiritual energy is coloured golden, however, it is said when she focuses her Zanpakutō's powers, her energy becomes light green. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Tankahi is notably light on her feet, and is useful because of her speed. She is capable of using Shunpo to dodge multiple enemies from Hollows to Shinigami. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Tankahi is proficient enough with Zanjutsu to cross swords with Lieutenant-level Shinigami, despite only being a 3rd Seat. Confident enough in her skills however, Tankahi knows her own limits and is not foolish enough to take on a Captain if she doesn't have an advantage. Kidō Expert: Tankahi is notably skilled in the art of Kidō, her area of expertise however lies in healing and barriers. This, however, is purely of her own volition, preferring to leave her offensive abilities to her powerful Zanpakutō. Due to intensive practice, her barriers are very strong and can be combined to form new barriers as well. Her use of Hadō is limited to spells in the early 10s. Zanpakutō Tankahi's Zanpakutō's name is currently unknown, but when sealed, it takes the form of a tantō (短刀, "short sword"), with green hilt-wrappings and sheath. It's tsuba has two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. Attached to these extensions on both sides are two six-pointed, blue star-like attachments. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Tankahi shares her physical appearance with Orihime, because, while Darkrai hates her, he finds her sexy. :*Darkrai likes to toy with the idea that Tankahi is actually a deceased Orihime who became a Shinigami. This is most likely untrue, but he prefers the readers to mentally writhe over the possibilities. *Tankahi's nickname is named after Darkrai's girlfriend, Hanako. On the note of names, her name is meant to reference the pairing of UlquiHime. **Her Zanpakutō's sealed state only further references this, being a tantō version of Murciélago with Orihime's hair pins attached. Navigation